1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a docking station for holding an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a docking station with a plug to connect to the electronic device where the docking station has a weight greater than the force necessary to remove the electronic device from the plug.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally speaking, a docking station is an accessory designed to physically support an electronic device that is placed on it, typically to raise its screen up to a more ergonomic height, provide cooling, or just to conserve desk space. Docking stations can include one or more plugs to interface with the electronic device and one or more ports electrically connected to the plugs. External connectors can be connected to the one or more ports to connect the docking station to other electronic devices.
Typically, docking stations are made of a light weight/low density material, such as plastic or aluminum. The density of plastic or aluminum is low compared to other metals, like titanium, zinc, iron, nickel, and copper. Current manufacturing motivations are to use as little material as possible to save on production costs. Current manufacturing motivations are to make devices weigh as little as possible so that they can be shipped cheaply. Current manufacturing motivations are to include ample air spaces inside a housing of the electronic device so that the electronics, circuit boards, and wires can be easily routed. The related art docking stations are made of such materials to not add extra weight to the device, to match the consistency of the outer shell of the electronic device, or to enable mobility of the docking stations.
Although a lesser weight may be desirable, a user utilizing a docking station that connects the electronic device to an external computer or electrical source are burdened and inconvenienced due to the light weight and low density properties of those docking station. A user wishing to remove an electronic device from the docking station and disconnect the electronic device from the convertor dock will be required to either: 1) apply an opposite force on the docking device to remove the electronic device that is connected to the docking station, 2) lift the docking station and pull the electronic device and docking station in opposite directions, or 3) affix the docking station to a surface by other means, like glue, to prevent the docking station from being lifted when applying the force necessary to overcome the extraction force associated with the convertor dock plug. Without the application of the opposite force by the user or other object, when lifting the electronic device, the docking station will remain connected to the electronic device due to the extraction force associated with the plug.
Other types of related art docking stations are of a larger size to accommodate additional features such as speakers, amplifiers, power converters, and advanced electronics. These additional components add to the size of the docking station and consequently to the weight of the docking station. A larger, heavier docking station creates a larger normal force applied by the docking station to the surface it is resting on. However, larger related art docking stations are undesirable due to the excess amount of space that larger docking stations consume; one of the main features of a docking station is to improve the ergonomic environment related to the electronic device. The consumption of additional space in inconvenient and can be undesirable to users.